


The Bar

by BlackNinja



Series: The life of Resident Evil [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bar Fight, Gen, two friends having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: It was a Friday night, and Claire siting down at the edge of her bed, trying to think of who to accompany her at the bar.Sherry was mission in London, Leon was crying over the new cartoon called Steven Universe with Ashley, and her brother Chris was on a date with his husband Piers. And Ada was just too busy with her “job”.Claire called up Helena to see if she was down to go out.





	The Bar

It was a Friday night, and Claire siting down at the edge of her bed, trying to think of who to accompany her at the bar.

Sherry was mission in London, Leon was crying over the new cartoon called Steven Universe with Ashley, and her brother Chris was on a date with his husband Piers. And Ada was just too busy with her “job”.

Claire called up Helena to see if she was down to go out. 

“Hello?” said Claire.

“Hey, wassup?” said Helena.

“Nothing much-- you?”

“Nothing. I’m kind of bored.”

“Well lucky for you, I’m going to this new gaming bar. Want to come?” asked Claire, putting on her shoes.

“Hell yeah! Leon was talking about going there the other day.”

“Well when we get done having fun, you can tell him all about it” said Claire, picking her keys from the tray next to the door.

“Ok, well I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Just, walking out the door now.”

“Cool,” said Helena, hanging up the phone.

Claire put her phone in the back pocket of her slate colored jeans, then walked over to her truck. Claire got in and drove to Helena’s place. 

* * *

 

 

When Claire arrived at Helena’s place she started to honk the horn while shouting “Come on, bitch! The night is waiting!”

Helena walked out of her house, locking her door of her house and jogged over to Claire’s truck. “Let’s do it!” she said, slamming the door shut. 

By the time they arrived at the bar it was some what crowed, but not too full. The two women walked inside, the music playing, people playing games, and the smell of good food and good brew. Claire and Helena sat at the counter, looking at all the old and the new games up on the walls. A waiter then walked over to the two of them.

“May I get you two anything?” asked the man.

“I’ll have the Pray Stake, and what do you want Helena?” Claire said.

“I’ll have the Assassin Wraps, please, with extra kill sauce as well.” Helena said, looking at the waiter.

“Coming right up” said the waiter, walking off.

After a few minutes in, a woman came over to where Helena and Claire was. “What would you two fine ladies like to drink?” the woman asked, smiling at Helena.

Claire look at Helena then back at the woman “We both will have beers” said Claire.

“Coming right up” said the woman. The lady poured the drinks in tall glasses, big and foamy-- they looked amazing and the beer smelled good too. Claire and Helena took a sip of their beer, before gulping it down.

After the long drink, the food arrived. It looked so good. Midway in the meal the woman came back, but with more flirt. Helena was not paying the woman any attention until she said something. “Hey, the names Jessica. What’s yours?” said the woman, refilling Claire and Helena’s cups.

“Helena”

“Nice name. You know, I’m free-“

“I have a girlfriend” said Helena bluntly. The woman looked so dumb founded when Helena said that, that all she could do was walk away.

Another hour passed and everything was popping off, music, lights, and drinks. Mostly the drinks. Until a man walk over to Claire and Helena.

“Hey ladies, mind if I sit next to you two?”

Claire look at Helena, Helena look at Claire, then they said both at the same time “Yes, we mind”

The man was not taking no for answer, so he asked again. “Come on, I just want to take you two home with me.”

“Dude, fuck off” said Helena.

“She’s right-- you might want to leave” said Claire, getting up from her chair.

“Come on bitch, I just want the red head!” said the man. Helena got up from her seat and punched the man in the face, breaking his nose and jaw. Another man came behind Claire, but Claire ducked, then hit the other man with a bottle upside his head.

Then some random man yelled “BAR FIGHT!”

Before long, everyone in the bar was fighting. Claire and Helena were right in the middle of it, until Claire looked at Helena with a “let’s get out of here” look. So they left, but after Helena took one last sip of her beer.

* * *

 

Claire dropped Helena off first on the way home. “Thanks Red, I had a blast. Too bad I didn’t take any photos.” Helena said, getting out of the truck.

“Don’t worry I got you,” said Claire holding up her phone. Helena walk into the house, but at the door Helena turned back and waved Claire off.

Claire drove back to her house, and when she got home, she saw Sherry sleep on the couch. Claire put the blanket over Sherry and went to bed herself.

She knew she was going to have some pain in the morning, but it was all worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment, thank you:)


End file.
